Summary of Esther
The summary of Esther. Chapter 1 Xerxes showed his riches for 180 days to the military leaders, princes, and nobles of Persia and Media. Then he gives a banquet for them and all the people of Susa. The banquet lasts seven days, and takes place in the royal garden. There is abundant royal wine and everyone is allowed to drink as much as he wants. (Esther 1:1-8) At the same time, Queen Vashti (Xerxes's wife) gives a banquet for the women in the palace. (Esther 1:9) On the seventh day, Xerxes was drunk. He commanded his seven eunuchs to bring Vashti to him, wearing her crown, to display her beauty before the nobles. (Esther 1:10-11) They told her what Xerxes wanted, but she refused and he became furious. (Esther 1:12) Xerxes calls in seven nobles to see what should be done to Vashti. (Esther 1:13-15) Memucan (one of the seven nobles) suggests that Vashti did wrong and that other women would disobey their husbands, so Vashti should be banished from Xerxes's presence and someone else made queen. Also men should be declared rulers of their households. (Esther 1:16-20) Xerxes and the nobles present decide to take Memucan's advice. (Esther 1:21-22) Chapter 2 After some time, Xerxes remembers Vashti. (Esther 2:1) His attendants suggest he has all the young girls brought to a harem in Susa, given beauty treatments, and have one of them made queen in place of Vashti. He decides to do this.(Esther 2:2-4) Mordecai is a Jew in Susa, descended from Kish, who was exiled into Babylon by Nebuchadnezzar. (Esther 2:5-6) He raises his cousin, Esther (also know as Hadassah), whose parents died. (Esther 2:7) Esther is one of the girls taken to the harem. Hegai has charge of the harem, Esther wins his favor. He gives her the beauty treatments, special food, seven maids, and the best place in the harem. (Esther 2:8-9) Esther keeps her Jewish background a secret as Mordecai told her. (Esther 2:10) Mordecai walks back and forth past the harem every day to see her. (Esther 2:11) All the girls in the harem are given beauty treatments for 12 months before being taken to Xerxes. One girl goes at a time to him, taking whatever she wants from the harem with her. She goes in the evening and returns to the harem in the morning. She does not return to Xerxes unless he is pleased with her. (Esther 2:12-14) Esther took only what Hegai suggested when she went to see Xerxes, which was during the seventh year of his reign. (Esther 2:15-16) Xerxes was pleased with her and made her queen. He gave a banquet for his nobles and officials and gave gifts throughout the kingdom. (Esther 2:17-18) Esther still kept her Jewish background a secret at this point. (Esther 2:19-20) Mordecai was sitting at the king's gate and he heard Bigthana and Teresh plotting to kill Xerxes. (Esther 2:21) Mordecai told Esther, who then told Xerxes and gave credit to Mordecai. (Esther 2:22) It was found to be true, and the two officials (Bigthana and Teresh) were hanged on a gallows. This was recorded in the king's annals. (Esther 2:23) Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:Tadukoo Bible